


Everything in Its Right Place

by Pseudomonas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudomonas/pseuds/Pseudomonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place somewhere during Season 3B. Emma and Henry are back from New York and Regina is devasted because Henry has no clue about who she is. But Emma, with her new found memories, is there to comfort her, in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything in Its Right Place

  _Thanks to_ RowArk _, my beta-reader for this little thing._

 

 

 

_\- He looked right through me._  
_\- It’s because he doesn’t remember you._  
  
_[3x13]_

 

 

Regina Mills believed she had already met all the pain that existed.  
She had inflicted it, and she had endured it, equally.  
Her cruelty had assured her of one thing: everyone would always remember her.  
Everyone, except Henry.  
She felt like a puppet with broken strings, with no puppeteer to fix her.  
-  _Eat._  
The plate slammed on Granny’s table brought her into a killing fury.  
She was just about to incinerate her when a sparkle in those green eyes stopped her, a feeling she was no longer used to: _concern_.  
Petrified, she grabbed the hamburger.  
-  _I’m not doing this for you._  
Emma Swan smiled.  
-  _Of course not._


End file.
